You are never alone
by Tezza1988
Summary: Brooke and Nathan. Takes places after Quentins funeral.
1. Chapter 1

After the funeral, Nathan offered to drive Brooke home. He could tell she was still pretty fragile and after their earlier conversation he just wanted to make sure she heard him, loud and clear. She needed to know that him and Haley were always there for her. He also didn't believe for a second that she fell down the stairs, the black eyes were a pretty strong giveaway that something else happened. Nathan didn't want to pressure her, but if someone had hurt his friend…he wanted to know about it.

She turned the key softly in the door and he followed her inside. Brooke raised her eyebrows slightly, expecting them to say their goodbyes at the door. She places her purse on the kitchen counter and removes her sunglasses, sitting them down too. As soon as she looks up at him she can see the concern in his features, lips tight and eyes slightly widened.

He strides towards her, one hand cradling her head and the other settling on her waist as he pulls her tightly against his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. He begins to stroke her hair and that's when he feels her settle into the hug. Her hands reaching round to tie together behind his back, a heavy sigh falling from her lips.

"Thanks Nate." She whispers softly, closing her eyes and breathing him in. Opening her hands and spreading them across his back as she held him.

His lips press into her hair "it's okay, anytime." He matches her whisper as he closes his eyes for a moment, taking comfort in her too and enjoying the stillness he's craved all day long.

Saying goodbye to Quentin was a lot harder than he had expected. He's lost people before and he remembers his great grandmothers funeral when he was just a boy. This was different, he'd lost a close friend, strangely a mentor and one of the people that brought him out of his recent dark thoughts.

She pulls back now, holding him by his arms and creating just enough distance to look up into his eyes as she spoke "Im really sorry about Quentin, Nate." She moves her hands down to hold his larger ones gently as his sides "…I know he meant a lot to you and to Haley and Jamie…." Her eyes glisten with tears and one falls slowly down her cheek as she releases him to catch it and wipe it swiftly away.

"Thank you Brooke." He nods at her and moves his hand to cup softly at her damp cheek "please let me know if you need anything. I owe you one after looking out for Jamie today."

"We don't keep count Nathan, we are friends…." She chuckles at him and her dimples are just what he needed to see to let a smile spread across his face too. Her lips tighten and she bites down softly on her lower lip, wincing at the pain from cut that sits there, silence falling upon them again.

He stares at her now, unable to stop himself for saying what he's thinking "stairs huh?" He whispers, warm fingers tracing just under her eye, along her purple bruises. "What really happened Brooke?"

She closes her eyes, dipping her head and lightly tucking some fallen hair behind her ear. "I was mugged, at the store" she whispers, barely audible. If he wasn't standing so close he wouldn't have heard her.

"God, Brooke." He pulls her back towards him, face burying into her shoulder and hands running up and down her back. "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell us? Did you report it? Would you recognise the attacker? You should have called me!" The questions all came thick and fast, her mind racing not knowing which to answer first. She pushes on his chest, lightly shoving him off her.

"I'm handling it." She mutters, shrugging her shoulders and backing away from him completely, resting against the counter behind her. "You should probably get going." He nods his head, running a hand through his hair standing tall, slightly surprised that she backed up. What had he done wrong?

"Yeah, okay." He steps forward, placing a light kiss on her forehead and turns heading for the door "ill call and check on you later." He calls out, hand reaching the door handle. She smiles lightly over her shoulder, nodding her head and clasping her hands together in front of her. He's leaves and she breaks.

He would call her later, she wouldn't answer and neither of them would speak of this conversation again.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas came, Brooke along with Lucas, Peyton, Skills, Mouth and Millie were invited to the Scott house for Christmas Day. Haley had told them to arrive extra early in the morning so they could all open gifts together.

Lucas pressed the door bell, as the others stood behind, bags full of gifts in their hands. He opened the door not waiting for anyone to greet them and headed into the house. Everyone followed and Brooke stood outside a moment longer, taking a deep breath and then making her way inside too.

Haley greeted them first, moving to hug Lucas then on to Peyton "Merry Christmas everyone." She said brightly, hugging the others and finally reaching Brooke "thank you so much for coming." Her arms wrapped tightly around the slightly taller brunette, squeezing tightly as everyone else expressed Christmas cheer behind them.

Nathan then arrived down the long staircase, Jamie stood next to him with a huge grin spread widely on his little face. The 6 year old ran quickly to everyone that was now gathered placing gifts under the tree. Haley followed and Brooke turned to greet Nathan. His strong arms pulling her towards him and settling his face in her shoulder as he held her "Merry Christmas Davis." He whispered softly, holding her a little tighter than before.

She settles into him, allowing herself to hug him back and taking in his warm scent "you too, Scott." She speaks quietly and finally pulls back to look up at him "I bet Jamie is so excited."

He chuckles, nodding his head and glancing towards the others "he was up pretty early this morning, opened all the gifts we got him before 7am." He runs a hand over his head as he finishes speaking and they both turn walking into the lounge area. Jamie smiles brightly upon seeing them and runs swiftly into Brooke's arms, she picks him up and holds him tightly to her.

"Merry Christmas aunt Brooke! Wait till you see all my new toys!" He boasts loudly.

"Merry Christ Buddy." Her smile is brighter than she thought possible and she makes eye contact with Nathan over the boys shoulder, a warm feeling in her stomach that wasn't there before.

After dinner, Haley took Jamie for a bath and to read a bedtime story. The others sat closely by the tree and the open fire. Drinking and playing board games. Laughing and reminiscing on old times. Peyton drunkenly brought up the sex tape and Brooke awkwardly laughed excusing herself and heading to the kitchen in need of another drink.

Nathan followed shortly after, leaning against the door frame and watching as Brooke expertly found her way around the kitchen…grabbing herself a beer from the fridge and standing with her back to him leaning over the sink, looking thoughtfully out of the window. She hadn't noticed his presence until he opened his mouth to speak.

"You okay Brooke?" His husky tone made it obvious that he'd had more than a few drinks over the course of the day. She didn't answer, shrugging her shoulders and keeping her eyes focused on the back yard. Snow falling swiftly against the window.

He pushed himself off the door frame and came to stand next to her, matching her position and taking a deep breath. He dared to look down at her and could see her biting down on her lower lip, hard enough to almost draw blood. "What's wrong Brooke?"

She glances up to meet his eyes, tears threatening to fall any moment and shakes her head "I wish I knew Nate." She whispers softly, brushing a fallen tear from her cheek and suddenly very aware of how closely they are standing. She can smell the alcohol on his breath and she can't remember when he started to look at her like she was a meal he couldn't wait to eat but she knows the feeling has become pretty mutual whenever they were together the last few weeks.

He reaches to cup her damp cheek and she backs away like his touch would burn her. Turning on her heel and heading towards the door. Before he knows what's happening he's following her, pulling her back by her elbow and somehow bringing her into his arms, feeling her settle against his chest.

Her breath is caught deep within her throat as his large hands settle on her lower back, rubbing circles in the exposed skin just above her waistline. "It's okay, I got you." He whispers deeply into her hair, kissing the top of her head as she finally holds him back, arms reaching up to settle around his neck.

Nathan pulls back first, enough to look at her and before he knows what's happening his head is dipping towards hers and she's reaching up about to meet his lips and eyes closing...when the power cuts off and they are stood in pure darkness, only the light from the window shining in. He feels himself pulling back, like he's been struck my something and letting go of her completely.

"Brooke you in here?" Its Lucas who comes looking for them, torch in hand shining it brightly at the pair of them. She looks up at the older Scott brother and nods her head, not daring to look at Nathan.

"Yeah, what happened?" She asks running a hand through her hair "Nate and I were just trying to grab some more drinks."

Lucas shrugs and walks towards them "Must be a power cut from all the snow, it's pretty bad out there!" He looks between the two of them and hands Nathan another torch "lets go check it out little brother."

Brooke watches them go and when they are gone she shakes her head, hands steadying her back against the counter. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

By New Year's Eve, they were completely avoiding each other. An odd glance here and a brush of the elbow there had left them feeling nothing but frustration when they had to be in the same room.

Brooke arrives fashionably late to Haley's New Year's Eve party. Smoothing her red velvet dress as she raises her hand to knock firmly on the main door to the house. Stepping back and waiting patiently for someone to open it.

When he does, her eyes widen slightly as though she wasn't expecting him to answer the door. Why is she shocked? It's his house.

"Hey." He greets her with ease, eyes roaming over her body, up and down. She looks damn amazing in her dress, it hugs her perfectly with an open v-line across her chest and tight down her hips. She looks stunning.

"Hey Nate." She smiles and takes him in too, smart black suit with a grey tie that hangs loosely as though he isn't yet ready for the party.

He steps aside for her to enter and without thinking checks out the open back of her dress as she walks into the house. It's an open back down to just about her ass and it doesn't go unnoticed to him that her skin looks glistening in that area in particular.

She turns to face him "Not quite ready yet?" She chuckles pointing to his tie. He smirks shaking his head, nods and lifts his hands to finish adjusting his tie. There's an awkward silence before Haley arrives guiding Brooke into the kitchen where the other ladies are gathered.

He watches them go and shakes his head straightening himself up "this could be a long night" he whispers to himself before going to find the guys in the living area.

When Nathan finds her later, she's sat on the tree swing in the garden. He thinks twice about approaching her but as the others seem happy inside, he's curious as to why she is outside alone in the cold.

She lifts her head to look at him as he comes to stand in front of her.

"I was just heading back inside." She whispers, standing and turning away from him.

He nods and watches her as she begins to walk back to the house but something inside him feels the need to stop her.

"Brooke?" He calls out to her and she dips her head with a sigh before turning to look at him, hands settled on her hips and eyes raising to meet his.

"Yeah?" She bites her lip nervously, and raises one hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He doesn't say anything and she sighs, walk back towards him. His eyes travel down her body for what seems like the hundredth time that night and he curses himself for allowing anyone to make him this frustrated.

"I've been watching you all night. You know that right?" He confesses, eyes meeting hers again as she comes to stand right in front of him "while you were dancing with Lucas...when he whispered something in your ear and you let out the most amazing sound I've ever heard."

She nods a little surprised at his words. Although, She knows he's been watching her. Brooke and Lucas are just friends and he's with Peyton now But when he asked her for a friendly dance to a song that used to be 'their song' she couldn't deny him.

"Why were you watching me Nathan?" She asks him, hands coming to rest around herself at the sudden feeling that she should have brought her jacket with her. She's freezing.

He doesn't answer right away, removing his jacket and settling it around her. He pulls it to meet in her middle and he lets his hands stay there, holding his suit jacket around her. "I wish I knew.." his husky voice causes a shiver to run down her spine and without thinking she tips her head to the side, meeting his gaze.

Brooke moves even closer, although that doesn't she possible, until his hands press into her still holding the jacket there "I've been watching you, too." She whispers shyly, hands coming to settle on his arms and begins rubbing at his skin through his shirt fabric.

"What the hell are we doing Brooke?" He asks her, forehead leaning down to meet hers. He glances to the side of her head, making sure they can't be seen from the house. This did not look like an innocent conversation and it certainly wasn't one.

She shrugs her shoulders and her tongue runs across her bottom lip in anticipation of the fact his lips were so close to hers in this moment. She could feel his breath, warm on the tip of her nose. It's now that she realises how much his breath once again smells like alcohol.

She can't do this. He can't do this. They just can't. But when his bottom lip is sucked into his mouth by his teeth she isn't sure she can step away.

Her eyes close and her mouth falls open as the heat of his body becomes almost unbearable. "Tell me what your thinking Brooke?" This question is impossible to answer. The truth is, she isn't thinking. She's just feeling.

Her hands drop to her sides and she backs up reluctantly. He's confused and she can see it in his eyes as she takes off his jacket and hands it over. "We better get back inside." She mutters and turns on her heel. Finally making her way back to the party and leaving Nathan with nothing but the smell of her...all over him.

When Brooke re-enters the party she is guided to the middle of the large lounge area, where there's a temporary made dance floor by her friend Mouth. He holds her and they dance to the music slowly as do the other couples around them.

"You okay Brooke?" He asks her noticing her blank expression and the coldness of her skin "your freezing." He rubs her arms up and down waiting for her to speak.

"Yeah, I um...I went outside for some fresh air and turns out it's fresh." She chuckles at him and he smiles brightly at her. His crush forever evident in his eyes.

She spots Nathan enter through the kitchen door and before he can see her looking she averts her eyes and places her head gently on Mouths shoulder. Mouth smiles down at her and continues their dance.

Before Nathan can make another mood Haley comes up behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist "hey stranger, where did you go?"

"I was looking for you.." he answers quickly, eyes never leaving the brunette on the dance floor. Haley moves to stand infont of him and he forces himself to look down at her "...Jamie go down okay?" He asks her now smiling at the thought of his son.

"Perfectly." She whispers leaning up to peck his lips, she signs into him and he pulls back just enough to peck her nose.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want one?" His question causes her she step back a little scrunching up her nose.

She laughs "I think you've had enough buddy." She tells him as he shakes his head and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Not nearly enough." He sighs back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

At midnight he pleasantly kisses his wife, and she kisses a random bartender from Tric. She didn't need to kiss anyone but when the countdown began and a half decent looking guy asked her if she wanted to kiss him (as they were the only two people without someone to kiss) she shrugged her shoulders and agreed.

Nathan could feel the jealously burning within him as he pulled back from Haley just in time to see the random guy tilt Brookes chin and meet her lips in a soft peck.

He shrugged it off and turned to wish his friends a happy new year. Brooke escaped the guy after learning that his name was Jason and that he'd had his eye on her for weeks. She blushed and made her way towards Lucas and Peyton hugging them both and smiling at the thought of a new year. "Happy new year guys." Her voice so sincere as the words left her lips.

She turns to Haley and Nathan, choosing to hold them both at the same time and repeating her words to them. Haley giggles at her and points to Jason as they part "who is that?" She asks excitedly. Nathan turns away talking to Lucas but still listening to hear Brookes response.

"His name is Jason. I literally met him two minutes ago...he seems sweet." She blushes and Haley claps her hands together hugging her friend again.

Brooke catches Nathan's eye and he scowls at her, shrugging his shoulders at something his brother just said. She presumes Lucas asked who the guy she kissed is too.

Moments later the room seemed to empty leaving just the small group of close friends to finish their drinks. She excuses herself from Haley and makes her way towards the bathroom, she can't be here anymore...she plans to leave as soon as she can.

As she reaches the door she feels a pair of hands on her waist, guiding her inside the small bathroom at the end of the corridor.

Pulling herself from the embrace and turning she is met with Nathan's eyes burning into hers. He closes the door behind them and leans back against it.

He stares blankly at her, hands running over his head then resting at his side against the door. Before he can say anything she speaks quietly resting her back on the sink.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks him, arms folded in front of her. She's suddenly very aware of the fact her dress is low cut and his eyes are resting there, undressing her with his damn gorgeous eyes.

"I...I don't know." He shrugs at her and she lets out a cold bitter laugh. He can't be serious?

"Strange, it looks like your watching me again..." she knocks him back with the comment and he meets her eyes again, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't remember ever feeling this way around you..." she mutters.

He laughs "...I've always noticed that your hot, Brooke." He states simply and finishes with "...who's the guy?"

She curses him. It's not his place to notice how hot she is and it's also not his place to ask her about the guy she just kissed but she finds herself answering anyway "I just met him. It was a new year peck Nate." She stands straight "not that it's any of your business."

He nods at her, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the towel rail. He's suddenly very hot in this small room with her. She tightens her arms around herself, taken aback by him removing his item of clothing that she was wearing earlier.

Without another word he strides towards her in just a couple large steps and her hands return to their place on the sink to steady herself as he places his hands either side of hers behind her. He dips his head and his nose is grazing her bare shoulder as she releases a shuddering breath.

"I'm pretty sure...he wasn't the person you wanted to kiss..." he whispers against her skin and she moves her head to the side, almost nuzzling him between her head and shoulders "...am I right?"

She nods without hesitation and he smirks at the control he seems to have over her. She moves her hands to grip his arms, feeling the muscles there and hissing at him when he places a kiss to her skin. He nibbles at her and she pushes on his chest now, shoving him off her.

"Enough Nate." She begs him and he pushes back towards her confidently, pressing into her again and lifting her dress up a little with one warm hand while the other settles in her hair, forcing her to look at him.

Before she can speak another word, his lips are attacking hers and she's allowing his tongue deep within her mouth, fighting for control. He has it and she doesn't mind as he lifts her off the floor and places her down on the edge of the sink. She tugs at his lower lip with her teeth as they part and she can barely catch her breath before he's diving in again, moaning into her mouth as her hands pulls him closer by his hair.

He moves his attention to her neck, leaving open mouth hot kisses all over her skin and she can feel his bulge against her inner thigh, growing harder by the second. She leaves one hand in his hair and the other moves between them, scraping at his abs under his dress shirt.

There's a sudden knock on the door and they both freeze in position as someone calls out to them...

"BROOKE? You in there?" It's Lucas. She's mortified as she pushes Nathan away and jumps down from the sink sorting out her dress and unable to look at him.

Nathan feels like he may stop breathing as he tries his best not to make any noise that could make Lucas think he was in there. Stepping back and putting back on his jacket, he glances at Brooke and with tears in her eyes she shakes her head, finger to her lips before she calls out to the older Scott brother...

"Yeah, just give me a sec Luke. Too many tequilas and I'm a mess..." she shouts out to him, voice more controlled than she thought possible.

"Okay, do you need any help?" He replies back and she moves to the door to talk to him.

"No no, I'm fine." She assures him and hears him move down the hall. Before turning to look at Nathan. "I can't believe this is happening..." she whispers as she begins to pace the floor, eyes on her feet.

He swallows loudly and shakes his head at her, responding "..we've been drinking, it happened..." she glares at him and he doesn't know what else to say.

She looks in the mirror and straightens the messiness of her hair before shrugging back at him "yeah, guess so." Before another word can be spoken she leaves the bathroom and heads back downstairs. He waits a few moments before following.

They avoid eye contact for the rest of the evening. He does however notice how she rests her sleepy head on Lucas's shoulder with ease and he runs his fingers effortless up and down her bare arm.

Lucas drives her home and Nathan struggles to sleep that night...as does she.


End file.
